


Important

by onoheiwa



Series: On Love [2]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: The silence was broken by a gentle, feminine voice. “Do you still love him?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I never really intended to add anything to one of my previous fics, "Stupid," but I came across this [prompt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/242561129911063539/) and it seemed like the perfect sequel and I just had to. I've actually been mulling it over for a long time, although I didn't actually sit down to write anything until a few days ago. This is ridiculously short and I don't like it as much as the original, but... whatever. I wanted to spend some time with these characters again, so why not?

Swirls of blue and green trailed past the window like brush strokes, fading into the darkness of space and reforming again from one moment to the next. Tendrils wove around one another in a graceful dance, an ebb and a flow; together and apart once more. The nebula was a billowing pool of emerald and sapphire dappled with soft touches of amethyst and safflower - like a field of flowers in the void. The Arcadia waded through the eddy, parting the streams of light with gentle nudges as they stretched out to touch the ship in return with cold caresses of vivid color and a pale glow.

The man currently at the helm had a knack for finding beautiful things.

A thin mouth on a stoic face lifted in a tiny smile. Its owner stood at a window, his leather-clad arm braced over his head against the frame and supporting the weight of his lean body. Despite the glow outside the window, he was nearly lost in the dim light of the ship, enveloped in shadows. His clothes blended with the darkness of the halls in a cloak of mystery; a veritable wraith haunting the lonely corridors. Beneath a veil of sable hair, a single eye could be seen, lit up with the colors of the nebula and turned from a piercing gaze into a galaxy of stars.

The silence was broken by a gentle, feminine voice. “Do you still love him?”

He turned his gaze to where she stood down the hall, her dress waving softly in the still air, and raised his brow in curiosity. “Does it matter?” he asked.

“Does it?” she asked in return, the challenge in her tone subtle and unmistakable.  

He watched her for a long moment, unwavering and defiant, before releasing a huff, his gaze flitting back to the glowing tendrils of light outside the window.

She chuckled and walked closer, heels clicking against the floor. She stopped next to him and turned her own gaze out the window, letting the silence of the halls envelop them for many long minutes. “Not all of your desires are foolish, you know,” she said eventually.  

The skin around his eyes strained, a hollow cavern opening up within his gaze, and he refused to look at her. “Our history says otherwise.”

“Perhaps,” she said thoughtfully. “But things have changed, our fate has changed. And he has changed most of all.”

It was quiet again, his posture thoughtful, her profile patient. The hum of the ship pressed against the soles of their feet, just too soft to hear, and the minutes passed.

He had to answer eventually. “I could not bear his anger, were it to exist,” he finally whispered, cracking and pained. “And I do not deserve his trust, should he offer it.”

She hummed. “Is that not for him to decide?”

“Yes,” he said, finally turning to her. She looked back at him and their gazes locked, boring into one another with curiosity and familiarity. “Yes,” he said again, “but I am too afraid to ask, too afraid of the worst.”

“So you won’t tell him.” She did not ask; there was no need to ask.

“No,” he shook his head. “He’s too important.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
